Falling in love with you Hanchul
by lovara
Summary: "Tugas utama seorang malaikat adalah memberi kebahagiaan pada manusia. Tapi bagaimana jika malaikat itu jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia? Akankah ia melepaskan sayapnya dan tinggal bersama manusia atau melepas kebahagiaannya sendiri?"


**Judul: Falling In Love With You**

**Author: Jung Hae Rin a.k.a Lii-a Liiciious**

**Genre: Romance,Fantasy,Humor**

**Cast:Heechul,Hangeng and other cast**

**Summary**_**: "Tugas utama seorang malaikat adalah memberi kebahagiaan pada manusia. Tapi bagaimana jika malaikat itu jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia? Akankah ia melepaskan sayapnya dan tinggal bersama manusia atau melepas kebahagiaannya sendiri?"**_

"_jadi sekarang tugas ku memberi kebahagiaan pada bocah ini?"ujar seorang malaikat dengan senyum misteriusnya. "yak kalian buka pintu gerbangnya aku tidak ingin terlambat!"teriak malaikat itu pada dua penjaga gerbang surga. _

Seoul..

"perhatian anak-anak"seru seorang guru pada murid-muridnya yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"jangan bilang anda mengadakan tes mendadak lee sonsaengmin"ujar muridnya.

"ani~ hari ini mood ku sedang baik aku tidak akan memberikan tes untuk kalian,tapi kalian akan kedatangan seorang murid baru"ujar Lee sonsaengmin sambil tersenyum. "kau masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu".

Nampak seorang namja dengan rambut coklat memasuki kelas. Seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening karena kehadiran namja itu.

"annyeong haseo kim heechul imnida"ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Kelas kembali menjadi heboh setelah heechul memperkenalkan diri.

"apa kau benar-benar seorang namja?"celetuk salah seorang murid.

"apa kau mau aku membuka pakaian ku agar kau yakin bahwa aku ini namja?"seringai heechul. "ah_ani_tidak usah"jawab namja itu takut.

"kau bisa berkenalan dengan teman mu saat istirahat heechul-shi,silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong itu"ujar Lee sonsaengmin menunjuk kursi kosong.

"annyeong kim heechul imnida". Heechul memperkenalkan diri pada namja yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. "hangeng imnida"jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"hei apa kau mau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah?"ajak heechul saat jam istirahat tiba. "baiklah kalau itu maumu"jawab hangeng.

Selama berkeliling sekolah heechul hanya memandang wajah hangeng,tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh hangeng. _"sepertinya ia cukup bahagia?apa yang harus aku berikan lagi?"_batin heechul. "hangeng-shi"panggil seorang guru pada hangeng.

"ne sonsaengmin".

"bisa kau berikan ini pada anak kelas X-3?berikan saja pada ketua kelasnya"ujar sonsaengmin. "oh_ne seosangmin"jawab hangeng. "apa kau keberatan kita mengantarkan ini ke lantai 1?"Tanya hangeng. "ah_anio'jawab heechul.

Heechul dan hangeng yang merupakan murid kelas 3 terpaksa menuruni 2 lantai dibawah menuju lantai 1 yang memang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid kelas 1

"apa kau lapar?"Tanya hangeng setelah keluar dari kelas X-3. "boleh"jawab heechul singkat. Kantin sekolah penuh dengan para murid yang berlalu lalang memilih makanan. "kau mau makan apa?"tawar hangeng. "ramen dan susu saja". Tak lama kemudian hangeng datang membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"hei apa kau percaya malaikat itu ada?"bisik heecchul saat pelajaran berlangsung. "mwo?!entahlah aku belum pernah bertemu malaikat"jawab hangeng. "kim heechul lebih baik kau kerjakan soal didepan daripada kau hanya bergosip"teriak jung sonsaengmin membahana. "mampus"rutuk heechul pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan hangeng hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah heechul.

"aish jung sonsaengmin benar-benar menyeramkan"ujar heechul sambil membereskan bukunya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir para murid segera mungkin ingin kembali ke rumah mereka. "kau pulang naik apa?"Tanya hangeng. "mwo?!ah_aku belum memikirkannya"jawab heechul panik. "lalu kau berangkat sekolah dengan apa?'tanya hangeng lagi. "eh_tadi-aku berangkat dengan ahjushi,tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjemput"jawab heechul semakin panic. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia mempunyai sayap,bisa-bisa hangeng menganggap heechul orang gila.

"apa rumah mu jauh?"

"ani_hanya 4 blok dari sini"

"baiklah akan ku antar kau pulang,tapi aku hanya membawa sepeda motor". "oh_ne".

"syukurlah masih ada kalian"ujar jung sonsaengmin lega.

" aigoo~ apa yang ada di pikiran guru itu seenaknya saja menyuruh kita menata buku diperpustakaan"keluh heechul. "apa kau sering dimintai tolong seperti ini?"Tanya heechul. "ne'jawab hangeng sambil menata buku. "kenapa kau mau?"Tanya heechul penasaran. "mungkin karna dengan cara ini aku bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka"ujar hangeng. "kajja kita pulang semua sudah beres"ajak hangeng. "sudah hampir malam,apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir?"Tanya hangeng saat diparkiran. "eh_emh_appa dan eomma ada dijepang,aku tinggal sendirian di apartement"jawab heechul gugup. "oh,ayo naik,kau pegangan yang erat aku tidak ingin kau jatuh"ujar hangeng. _"omo~ seperti inikah rasanya naik motor?sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot mengeluarkan sayapku"_gumam heechul yang berada diboncengan. "kyaaa hati-hati jangan ngebut"teriak heechul histeris.

"melelahkan sekali hidup di dunia manusia"ujar heechul sesampainya di apartement. "kalau aku tinggal sendiri untuk apa aku menyewa apartement sebesar ini?". Heechul menatap apartementnya yang cukup berantakan itu. "sepertinya tidak ada yang lihat". Kini heechul nampak seperti pencuri yang akan menyusup masuk. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dia,padahal heechul sudah ada di dalam apartementnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih terang menerangi seluruh tubuh heechul,perlahan tubuh heechul melayang dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang sangat cantik. "dengan begini akan mudah membereskan semua kekacauan ini"ujar heechul puas. Benda-benda yang ada di sekitar heechul mulai melayang,nampak ruangan itu sedikit lebih rapi dari pada tadi. "aigoo~ menggunakan kekuatan di dunia manusia ternyata cukup melelahkan,sebaiknya aku mandi kemudian tidur"ucap heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"omo aku terlambat"teriak heechul saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30. "terpaksa aku gunakan teleportasi kalau begini caranya"gumam heechul setelah memakai seragamnya. Perlahan muncul cahaya kecil yang menyelimuti tubuh heechul dan seketika itu tubuh heechul menghilang.

"untung atap sekolah selalu sepi"ujar heeechul yang berteleportasi ke atap sekolah.

"hei apa kau membolos?".

Sebuah suara mengagetkan heechul saat itu juga. "nugu?"Tanya heechul panik orang itu melihat heechul berteleportasi. "jangan takut aku tidak akan memberitahu guru kalau kau membolos"jawab orang itu.

"kau_melihatku datang?".

"ani,aku baru saja datang dan melihatmu berdiri disini". "lee hongki"ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri. "kim heechul"jawab heeechul. "jadi kau siswa baru itu?"seru hongki. "ne_"jawab heechul terkejut mendengar teriakan hongki. "ternyata benar yang mereka katakan kau cantik seperti yeoja"ujar hongki memamerkan senyumnya.

"ah_mian aku harus masuk kelas"seru heechul. "hei kau kelas berapa?"Tanya hongki. "XII-3"teriak heechul. "hemm namja yang menarik"gumam hongki setelah heechul pergi.

"haaahh untung belum terlambat"ujar heechul mengatur napasnya karena berlari sepanjang lorong sekolah. "bangun kesiangan?"Tanya hangeng melihat heechul yang sedikit berantakan itu. "ah_ne,semalam aku membersihkan apartemen sampai larut"jawab heechul. "han,pinjem tugas fisika dong"ujar seorang namja. "oh_ini"ujar hangeng menyerahkan buku tugasnya. "shireo!"teriak heechul mengambil buku tugas hangeng. "kau kerjakan sendiri tugasmu !"ujar heechul emosi pada namja itu. "mwo?!_oh_ne"jawab namja itu ketakutan melihat deathglare yang diberikan heechul. "kau tahu?dengan sifatmu itu banyak orang yang bisa memanfaatkanmu"ujar heechul menasehati hangeng. "mwo?!maksudnya?"Tanya hangeng bingung. "aish kau itu ternyata pabo,lama-lama orang akan memanfaatkan kebaikan atau mungkin kepaboan mu itu jika kau tidak belajar menolak sesuatu,apa kau mau suatu saat ada orang yang memintamu bunuh diri dan dengan senang hati kau akan melakukannya?"terang heechul dengan semangat.

"hei kim heechul!"teriak seorang namja di kantin.

Heechul yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. "kau?hongki?"ujar heechul melihat namja yang memanggilnya adalah namja yang hampir saja mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

"sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya hongki yang langsung duduk di depan heechul. "kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa hah?"seru heechul kesal acara makannya diganggu.

"kau semakin cantik jika melotot seperti itu"goda hongki. Heechul hampir saja menyemburkan makanan yang ia makan mendengar perkataan dari namja berambut coklat itu. "hati-hati"ujar hangeng menepuk punggung heechul. "gomawo"jawab heechul setelah menelan makanannya. "dia?namjachingumu?"Tanya hongki.

"aku teman sebangkunya,hangeng"jawab hangeng tersenyum ramah. "apa kau bukan orang korea?"Tanya hongki lagi. "ne_aku orang china,aku pindah ke korea mengikuti appa dan eomma ku"jelas hangeng.

Sudah hampir satu bulan heechul tinggal di dunia manusia untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada hangeng. Namun sepertinya justru tumbuh rasa cinta pada diri heechul.

"ottokhae?sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"ujar heechul pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini heechul sedang berada di tepi pantai yang sangat sepi. Ia sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini namja yang bernama lee hongki gencar mendekati heechul dengan berbagai cara.

"kalau saja tidak ada peraturan menggunakan kekuatan di depan manusia selain target sendiri sudah ku pastikan kau lee hongki akan mencapai nirwana lebih awal". 'eh?kenapa aku seperti malaikat kematian?andwae!aku tidak mau turun jabatan jadi malaikat kematian"teriak heechul seorang diri. Untunglah pantai itu benar-benar sepi sehingga tidak satu orangpun melihat tingkah heechul yang mirip orang gila itu. "sudah malam sebaiknya ku pulang". Sepasang sayap putih keluar dan heechulpun segera terbang.

"aigoo kekuatanku melemah"ujar heechul melihat sayapnya yang kini mulai perlahan menghilang. "sepertinya apartemen ku sudah tidak jauh,lebih baik aku jalan kaki".

"chullie sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"panggil seorang namja.

"hangeng?"

"kau sering keluar malam?"Tanya hangeng. Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah café. "kadang-kadang saja,jika bosan di apartemen"jawab heechul memakan kue pesanannya.

"kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku jika kau bosan?"

"aku takut mengganggumu"

"bukankah kau selalu mengganggumu dengan sifatmu yang moody itu?"

"mwo?!"

"aku hanya bercanda,lain kali jika kau bosan kau bisa menghubungiku,kau itu teman terbaikku sejak kau datang sepertinya aku merasakan perubahan pada hidupku,kau benar,jika aku tetap pada sifatku dulu mungkin sudah banyak orang yang memanfaatkanku.

"chullie" Panggil hangeng

"ne?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan semua tentang dirimu?"

"mwo?"

"sebulan ini aku selalu menceritakan semua pada mu,tapi sepertinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanmu,bahkan kau tidak pernah membahas orang tua mu yang berada kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

"tentu saja aku merindukan mereka"jawab heechul bohong pastinya. "tapi hampir setiap hari appa dan eomma menelpon jadi itu bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kangen ku". Heechul tersenyum kecut karena ia telah berbohong pada sahabatnya itu. _"mian han,aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu"_

"hei chullie apa kau mampir sebentar ke rumah ku?appa dan eomma ku sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu"ajak hangeng.

"mwo?"

"ayolah,aku sudah sering menceritakan mu pada mereka dan mereka ingin bertemu denganmu"pinta hangeng.

"arraseo"jawab heechul pasrah.

Hangeng dan heechul telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terkesan indah. Rumah bergaya minimalis itu semakin tampak indah dengan kebun kecil yang berada di halaman denpan dengan berbagai macam bunga yang sedang mekar. Sepertinya eomma hangeng menyukai kegiatan berkebun,dilihat dari cara menata taman kecil itu.

"eomma seorang pakar tanaman"ucap hangeng seakan mengetahui jalan pikiran heechul.

"pantas saja,tanaman disini terawat dengan baik"

"appa kami pulang"sapa hangeng pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"apa ini teman yang sering kau ceritakan itu han?"Tanya namja tadi yang ternyata appa dari hangeng.

"ne appa,lihat dia cantik kan untuk seorang namja"

"kim heechul imnida". Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan di depan appa hangeng yang sangat tinggi itu. Sepertinya hangeng mewarisi bakat tinggi dari appanya.

"apa ada tamu?" sebuah suara muncul dari arah dapur.

"eomma aku membawa teman ku heechul"ujar hangeng

"jinjja?". Muncul seorang namja mungil dengan mata sipit dan pipi yang sangat bulat dari arah dapur.

"apa kau yang bernama heechul?"Tanya namja yang ternyata eomma hangeng.

"ne_"jawab heechul gugup. Mata sipit dan pipi yang bulat itu sepertinya menurun dengan baik pada hangeng.

"aigoo kau cantik sekali"ujar eomma hangeng.

"gomawo"

"kajja kita makan,hari ini eomma sudah masak banyak"ajak eomma hangeng sambil menarik tangan heechul.

"yak eomma siapa sebenarnya anak eomma,kenapa eomma hanya mengambilkan makanan untuk heechul?"protes hangeng melihat eommanya yang kelewat perhatian pada heechul.

"kau diam saja hannie,dan nikmat makanan mu lihat appa mu saja diam"ujar eomma hangeng.

"appa kan masuk klub ISTU jadi wajar kalau appa hanya diam"ujar hangeng asal

"ISTU?"Tanya heechul bingung

"ikatan seme takut uke"jawab hangeng.

Meluncurlah gelak tawa di ruangan itu. Sementara appa hangeng,zhoumi hanya memberikan deathglare pada anaknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"apa kau tidak ingin menginap saja disini chullie?"Tanya eomma hangeng sepertinya enggan membiarkan heechul pulang.

"anio eomma aku masih harus membersihkan apartement ku"jawab heechul. Eomma hangeng menyuruh heechul untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

"sudahlah mochi yeobo,biarkan heechul pulang dan beristirahat mereka besok masih akan sekolah"ujar appa hangeng.

"yak kau koala pervert sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku mochi"seru eomma hangeng

"lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa yeobo,nyonya tan atau tan henry hmm"goda appa hangeng.

"sudahlah appa,eomma kalian seperti anak sma yang sedang jatuh cinta,aku akan mengantar heechul dulu'ujar hangeng menengahi pertengkaran ala anak kecil itu.

"hati-hati di jalan,seringlah mampir kesini"ujar eomma hangeng.

"ne eomma".

Heechul kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tapi entah kenapa mata heechul sulit sekali untuk terpejam. Tiba-tiba balkon kamar heechul terdengar suara ketukan kecil.

"nugu?"teriak heechul

Tok..tok..

Heechul beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Nampak sesosok namja dengan kulit pucat dan rambut coklat tengah berdiri di hadapan heechul.

"annyeong hyung"sapa namja itu.

"kau?untuk apa kau turun ke bumi?bukankah kau sedang dihukum?"Tanya heechul pada namja itu.

"aku kabur hyung dari neraka"jawab namja itu sambil memamerkan senyum setan andalannya.

"lalu untuk apa seorang cho kyuhyun malaikat kematian datang ke tempatku hah?"

"aku tidak punya tempat tinggal di bumi hyung,ku dengar dari teukie hyung kalau kau sedang bertugas di bumi'jawab namja yang dipanggil kyuhyun itu. "jadi izinkan aku tinggal bersama mu ne hyung"

"yak kau evil puppy eyesmu membuatku muak melihatnya"seru heechul melihat tatapan puppy eyes gagal kyuhyun.

"jinjja hyung?padahal Minnie hyung selalu takluk dengan puppy eyes ku"

"cepat masuk aku tidak ingin ada orang lain melihat ada makhluk bersayap hitam berdiri di balkon ku"

Pagi itu cuaca sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat. Langit terlihat mendung dengan awan hitam yang berarakan. Serta angin kecil yang menambah dingin suasana. Nampak sepasang makhluk beda dunia sedang memakan sarapan mereka masing-masing. Heechul sang malaikat dan kyuhyun sang evil atau malaikat kematian. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki sifat yang hampir sama,suka seenaknya sendiri itulah yang membuat mereka berdua akrab meskipun dunia mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Terlebih namjachingu kyuhyun adalah malaikat yang tingkatnya masih dibawah heechul. Seorang malaikat maut yang takluk akan pesona seorang malaikat.

"hari ini aku berangkat sekolah,kau tunggu saja di apartement"perintah heechul

"ne~arraseo"jawab kyuhyun malas.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Untungnya hari ini heechul tidak bangun kesiangan sehingga ia tak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya. Tepat ketika heechul sampai di kelas hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"pagi chullie"sapa hangeng

"pagi han"jawab heechul

"oya tadi hongki mencari mu sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dia katakan"

"menyebalkan sekali namja itu selalu mengikutiku"

"sepertinya hongki menyukaimu,bagaimana denganmu?apa kau menyukainya juga"Tanya hangeng.

"mwo?otakku pasti sudah tidak waras kalau aku sampai menyukai dia".

Hujan masih setia mengguyur. Beberapa murid tampak mengenakan blazer tebal khas sekolah yang berwarna biru. Park seonsae baru saja mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"kau mau ikut ke kantin?"tawar hangeng

"ne,aku ikut"

"chullie"panggil seorang namja dari pintu kelas.

"aish bocah itu lagi"gerutu heechul melihat hongki yang memanggilnya.

"bisakah kau ikut dengan ku?ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"pinta hongki

"bicara saja disini"

"ah sudah ikut saja"ajak hongki menarik heechul

Heechul ingin sekali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat hongki pergi ke nirwana lebih awal,tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di depan banyak manusia. Entah hanya perasaan heechul saja atau memang nyata,hangeng melihat kepergian heechul dengan hongki dengan wajah sedih.

Kini heechul dan hongki berada di lapangan basket indoor yang kebetulan sepi. Sudah hampir 10 menit hongki hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"kau ! kalau hanya untuk berdiam saja disini lebih baik aku pergi"bentak heechul

"…"

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana?". Heechul mulai tidak sabar.

"…"

"sudahlah aku pergi saja"

Tepat saat heechul akan pergi,tangan hongki menarik heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku menyukaimu kim heechul"ucap hongki dengan suara pelan

"mwo?"

"kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Heechul bersumpah akan membunuh malaikat yang menembakan panah cinta ke hongki,sehingga hongki menyukai heechul.

"mian_aku tidak menyukaimu"ucap heechul sambil melepaskan pelukan hongki.

"wae?aku akan berubah agar kau menyukai ku"

"aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman tak lebih dari itu,meskipun kau berubah tak akan ada sedikitpun bagian dari jiwa ku yang akan mencintaimu".

"apa kau menyukai seseorang?"Tanya hongki dengan wajah muram

"ku rasa aku memang menyukai seseorang,tapi sepertinya cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan"jawab heechul tersenyum pahit.

"apa aku boleh tahu siapa orangnya?"

"mian aku ingin perasaan ku tetap tersimpan dengan baik"

"baiklah,maaf sudah membuang waktu mu,tapi bisakah kau tetap menganggap ku teman dan melupakan pernyataan cintaku tadi?"pinta hongki

"arraseo"

"mana hongki?"Tanya hangeng yang melihat heechul berjalan sendiri ke kantin.

"dia kembali ke kelasnya"jawab heechul. "kau tahu han,hongki memintaku menjadi namjachingunya"

"mwo?kau tidak bercanda?apa kau menerimanya?'tanya hangeng bertubi-tubi.

"kau cerewet persis seperti eommamu han". Heechul hanya menghela napasnya. "aku menolaknya,aku hanya menganggap hongki sebagai teman"

Seandainya heechul hanya manusia biasa mungkin pernyataan cinta hongki mampu membuat heechul menerimanya. Tapi heechul seorang malaikat yang seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia,namun kenyataannya ia sekarang jatuh cinta pada namja di depannya,hangeng. Heechul merupakan makhluk abadi yang tidak akan mati,bahkan tidak akan berubah fisiknya sedangkan hangeng manusia biasa yang dalam waktu beberapa puluh tahun lagi akan mati. Sempat heechul berfikir untuk membawa hangeng ke surga yang artinya hangeng harus mati,tapi heechul tidak ingin di sebut malaikat yang egois,hangeng masih punya orang-orang yang mencintainya,appa dan eommanya.

"hei kau melamun?"ujar hangeng membuyarkan lamunan heechul.

"kajja kita ke kelas bel hampir berbunyi". Heechul berjalan cepat meninggalkan hangeng yang sedang bingung menatap heechul.

"bocah evil,kau tunggu di rumah aku ingin pergi nirwana sebentar"ujar heecul pada kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan PSP heechul.

"ne hyung,kalau ketemu Minnie hyung katakan aku mencintainya"ucap kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"aku bukan merpati penyampai pesan cintamu kyu"

Sebuah tempat dengan dominasi warna putih telah menanti heechul. Gerbang berwarna emas itu terbuka ketika heechul tepat saat heechul melebarkan sayap putihnya. Sesosok malaikat datang menghampiri heechul.

"heechul hyung kau sudah kembali?bagaimana di bumi apakah menyenangkan?apa tugasmu sudah selesai hyung?"Tanya malaikat itu dengan semangat.

"setidaknya bertanya satu-satu wookie"jawab heechul pada malaikat imut di depannya. Sementara malaikat yang dipanggil wookie itu hanya tertawa.

"aku hanya tidak sabar hyung,ingin cepat mendapat tugas ke bumi"ujar wookie.

"hyung ingin bertanya padamu wookie"

"ne hyung"

"seandainya kau menyukai seseorang tapi ada satu alasan yang membuat kalian tidak bisa bersama,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"kalau aku akan memberitahu semuanya hyung,jika ia benar-benar cinta sejati mu pasti ia akan mengerti"

"ah gomawo wookie kau memang dongsaeng kesayanganku"ujar heechul sambil memeluk wookie.

Segera setelah heechul menemui wookie dan mendapat pencerahan dari dongsaengnya,ia segera menghubungi hangeng. Heechul bertekad akan memberitahukan semuanya pada hangeng. Meskipun kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi namun heechul tetap akan mengutarakan perasaannya dan membeberkan siapa heechul sebenarnya. Sudah hampir 20 menit heechul menunggu hangeng di bukit belakang sekolah. Berkat bantuan donghae dongsaeng heechul hujan berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"ujar hangeng yang baru datang

"anio~"jawab heechul "han,ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu"

"ne,katakana saja"

"mungkin ini terdengar aneh,tapi ku rasa aku menyukaimu"

"chullie aku.."

"tunggu dulu jangan katakan apapun,aku ingin kau mendengarkan ucapan ku sampai selesai"ujar heechul memotong perkataan hangeng.

"maaf selama ini aku membohongi mu,appa dan eomma ku tidak berada di jepang seperti yang aku katakan. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku seorang malaikat yang di utus ke bumi untuk membahagiakan manusia,dan kaulah manusia yang seharusnya ku berikan kebahagiaan". Sepasang sayap putih muncul dari punggung heechul. Hangeng hanya terpana melihat sayap cantik itu.

"jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?"ujar hangeng

"maafkan aku han,kau tahu seorang malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Berulang kali ku paksakan agar tidak jatuh cinta padamu,tapi perasaan ini terlalu kuat untuk ku hapuskan. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cintaku tadi kini semua tugas ku sudah selesai aku akan kembali ke tempat asal ku,semoga kau bahagia". Bersamaan dengan itu heechul mulai menghilang dari hadapan hangeng.

"chullie !"teriak hangeng memanggil heechul.

Berulang kali hangeng memanggil heechul namun namja cantik itu tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya. Sementara kabut semakin tebal membuat jarak pandang hangeng semakin menyempit. Hangeng yang panik tidak melihat ada sebuah jurang berada di depannya dan..

Rumah sakit swasta seoul. Seorang namja tinggi sedang mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ruang operasi. "duduklah ge,aku yakin hangeng mampu melewati ini semua"ujar namja chubby berusaha menenangkan suaminya meskipun ia sendiri sangat cemas dengan keadaan anaknya.

"sekali lagi gomawo kyuhyun-ssi,kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau anda tidak menemukan hangeng"ujar namja tinggi,zhoumi.

"ne,cheonma aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja"jawab kyuhyun. Sudah pasti semua itu bohong,kyuhyun yang seorang malaikat kematian hendak membawa hangeng,namun mengingat namja itu yang dicintai heechul ia justru membawa hangeng ke rumah sakit. _"sepertinya hukuman ku akan bertambah karena melanggar peraturan"_batin kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian lampu ruangan operasi menjadi hijau,seorang dokter keluar dengan pakaian operasinya. "dokter choi bagaimana keadaan anak kami"Tanya zhoumi. "kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk hangeng,kini kita hanya bisa menunggu sebuah keajaiban datang dan membuat hangeng sadar dari komanya"jawab dokter choi.

Tubuh hangeng kini dipenuhi selang dan alat kedokteran yang membantu agar kondisi hangeng tetap stabil. Ruangan itu sunyi hanya ada bunyi dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang memecah keheningan. Nampak sebuah cahaya putih perlahan muncul di sisi ranjang hangeng.

"han,maaf aku yang membuat mu seperti ini". Sesosok malaikat dengan sayap cantiknya mendekati hangeng dan membelai lembut wajah hangeng. Setetes air mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu. Tetesan air itu jatuh tepat di wajah hangeng. "chullie…saranghae…" ucap hangeng dalam keadaan komanya. "nado saranghae han". Heechul memeluk erat tubuh hangeng yang tertidur. "untuk terakhir kalinya ijinkan kau membuat mu bahagia,tunggulah ku han,saranghae"ujar heechul mengecup pelan bibir hangeng. Seketika itu tubuh hangeng bersinar dan perlahan heechul mulai menghilang.

6 tahun kemudian.

"appa,eomma aku berangkat kuliah dulu"pamit hangeng

"hati-hati sayang"ujar eomma hangeng.

Sejak kejadian itu hangeng terbangun dari komanya. Namun tidak seorangpun yang mengingat keberadaan heechul sama sekali. Bahkan foto kelas yang di ambil saat musim panas tidak ada sosok dari heechul. Heechul hilang tanpa satupun orang yang tahu keberadaan namja cantik itu. Tapi hangeng yakin saat ia koma heechul datang dan meminta hangeng untuk menunggunya.

Taman di universitas Kyunghe nampak rindang dengan banyaknya pohon besar yang di tanam. Hangeng yang sedang duduk di kursi taman memandang ke arah kolam kecil. Nampak seorang namja sedang duduk dan memainkan air kolam itu. Merasa penasaran,hangeng menutup bukunya dan mendekati namja itu.

"chullie…?" entah kenapa nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut hangeng.

"hai han,aku kembali". Sebuah senyuman manis terukir dari bibirnya

"chullie bogoshipo"seru hangeng sambil memeluk heechul

"nado bogoshipo hannie"jawab heechul membalas pelukan hangeng.

"kemana saja kau selama ini?kenapa orang lain tidak ada yang mengingatmu sama sekali?"

"banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan han,sekarang aku manusia sepertimu"

"jinjja?aku tak peduli kau sekarang manusia atau bahkan setan sekali pun,saranghae kim heechul"

"nado saranghae hannie"

END-


End file.
